prettycureforlifes_fandom_of_precure_series_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Puyo Puyo Pretty Cure
Puyo Puyo Pretty Cure is a precure series by User:MegumiChanPuyo and User:AmitieChanFever. It has many SEGA references, mainly Sonic, and it has Puyo Puyo and Tetris as the motifs. Plot Main page: Puyo Puyo Pretty Cure episodes Cures Arle Nadja-Her alter ego is Cure Nexus, and her theme color is blue. Ringo Andou-Her alter ego is Cure Apple, and her theme color is red. Amitie Arisugawa-Her alter ego is Cure Puyo, and her theme color is pink, and her sub color is red. Ess Uchirei-Her alter ego is Cure Tetris, and her theme color is green. Ally Yuzumi-Her alter ego is Cure Chronicle, and her theme color is light green. Fairies Carbuncle - Arle's fairy partner. It is basically Carbuncle from Puyo Puyo. Akai - Ringo's fairy partner. A red puyo. Kii- Amitie's fairy partner. A yellow puyo. Aoi - Arle's other fairy partner. A blue puyo. Midori - Ess's fairy partner. A green puyo. Murasakii - Ally's fairy partner. A purple puyo. Items Nexus Pact-Arle's transformation item. Resembles the Smile Pact in Smile Pretty Cure! Apple Catch-Ringo's transformation item. Resembles the Pinky Catch in Yes! Pretty Cure 5! (not it's sequel Gogo) Puyo Tap-Amitie's transformation item. Resembles the Miracle Tap in Ojamajo Doremi. Tetris Phone-Ess's transformation item. Chronic Jewel-Ally's transformation item. Locations Primp Town-Arle and Amitie's hometown. But they move to Suzuran to stay in touch with Ringo. Suzuran City-Ringo's hometown. Also Arle, Ess, and Ally, and Amitie's new home town. Suzuran Junior High-The school they go to. Attacks Arle-Nexus Pyro, Nexus Pyro Fever, Nexus Portal, Nexus Charge Ringo-Apple Shot, Apple Tornado, Apple Shine, Apple Pop Fever Amitie-Puyo Fever, Puyo Fever Blast, Puyo Kokoro Machine Gun, Puyo Sonic Fire, Puyo Fever Amy Style Ess-Tetris Shoot, Tetris Shining, Tetris Arrow, Tetris Torrent, Tetris Burst. Ally-Chronicle Slash, Chronicle Slash Boost, Chronicle Arrow, Chronicle Hurricane, Chronicle Explosion. Transformations Arle Arle opens up her Nexus Pact and says, "Puyo Puyo, Pyro Charge!" Then, a sparkling light appears and it forms her arm warmers, shoes, outfit, and then her hair gets longer. Her accesories also form. She comes down and says her catchphrase. (This is like Smile Precure Cure Happy transform) Ringo Ringo's Apple Catch (Let's name it Apple Catch) opens up. Ringo then waves it in a circle as she says, "Puyo Puyo, Transformation!" Then, a sparkling light changes her outfit into her shoes, arm warmers, outfit, and her hair gets longer and changes color. Her accesories appear and then her Apple Catch closes. Ringo then says her catchphrase and Puyos and apples fall down. Amitie Amitie says, "Puyo Puyo, Let's Fever!!" and the Puyo Tap sends a glow around her. She taps the Puyo Tap once, and forms her shoes. Amitie taps the Puyo Tap again, and her outfit forms. Then Puyos fall out of the sky and Amitie plays a mini-game of Puyo Puyo then the rest of her outfit forms, her hair, and everything else. The stage glows and puyos fall out of the sky. Amitie smiles, then jumps, She says her catchphrase, and jumps one more time. And she says "Fever!" As she poses Ess Ess says "Puyo Puyo, Tetris Time!" and twirls, as light sparkles around her. She presses a button, and then her shoes form. She presses another button and plays a mini-game of Tetris. The rest of her outfit forms, her hairstyle changes and everything else. She then says the catchphrase. And then poses and says, "Tetris!" Ally Ally says, "Puyo Puyo, Chronicle Open!" The Chronic-Jewel summons light around her. Light forms her shoes. Then she jumps up, forming her outfit. Her Chronic-Jewel flashes, causing power-ups to fall from the sky. Ally grabs them, and a flash of light happens, forming her hair, and everything else. She smiles as her bow and arrow fall from the sky. She grabs, and shoots a arrow at the target. Her sword appears, and she dances as she makes slashing movements. Her sword disappears, she shoots one last arrow at the target, and falls down and says her catchphrase. She poses and says "Chronic-le!". Category:Series by Megumi Category:User:Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori Category:MeguHika fanseries Category:Puyo Puyo Related